Olivia Bennet
Olivia Natalie Bennet is the eldest future daughter of Gabriella and Claude Bennet, and the older twin sister of Leah Bennet. She is currently a minor character used by Pippy in World 2: Reflections. Olivia and Leah will be nine years old, before any of their other ten siblings are born. Olivia has three abilities: deletion, phoenix mimicry and ability negation. Appearance From birth, Olivia and Leah will be beautiful and identical. They will have the same scarily dark brown eyes as their maternal grandfather, and both of them will have the same pale blonde hair and skin tone. They believe the blonde gene was passed down to them by their paternal grandmother, Lauren Bennet. As Leah and Olivia grow older, they will grow from appearing small and fragile as children to tall adults, at 5ft 11. Their eyes will remain the same dark brown, and their hair will obviously remain blonde, but their skin was tan easier, when they are adults. As children, they dress in simple childish things that was normally a gift from someone, or that their mother or father had brought for them. As adults, their clothing preferances change to shorter and clingier things, showing off their natural beauty. Abilities Olivia's first and most powerful ability is Deletion. This is a potent ability, which can be used to remove anything from existance, and also used to kill a person by deleting them. Like most in her family, she manifested when she was very young. Olivia struggled to control it, to some extent, especially when she was young, as shown by how she accidentally deleted the protective effects of various abilities being used to keep her family hidden. The ability could also be used to delete information and thus hide it, as well as deleting objects and even people. Her second ability is Phoenix Mimicry. This ability enables her to mimic various abilities and traits connected with a phoenix, such as healing tears, an affinity with fire and reviving when killed, although this part would take a little time to have an effect. Olivia would also be able to fly, although mastering flight will take her a long time. She manifested this power when she was seven years old. Her final ability is Ability Negation. Using this, she is able to block others from accessing their abilities. Her control of this ability is measured completely by her emotions - if she is very scared, she will automatically block all abilities she is aware of, but if she is calm, she will be able to control not only whose abilities are blocked, but also precise abilities. Family & Relationships Olivia will be the eldest daughter of Gabriella and Claude Bennet. Her younger twin sister is Leah Bennet, and she will also have ten other younger brothers and sisters. *Aidan Bennet *Ava Bennet *Campbell Bennet *Aurea Bennet *Everett Bennet *Myles Bennet *Kara Bennet *Taylor Bennet *Alyssa Bennet *Elliot Bennet *Flynn Bennet Her grandparents are Noah Bennet, Lauren Gilmore, Pippy Gray and Gabriel Gray. Being the daughter of Gabriella, she will have many maternal aunts and uncles. She will also have several paternal aunts and uncles, although several will be adoptive aunts and uncles. *Noah Gray *Fumie Gray *Abbie Parkman *Matthew Parkman *Zachary Gray *Yaeko Nakamura-Gray *Jacob Gray *Kalya Gray *Alex Gray *Zoe Gray *Tyler Cunningham *Hannah Deveaux *Josh Deveaux *Luke Accera-Gray *Molly Accera-Gray *Claire Bennet *Gretchen Berg *Lyle Bennet *Charlotte Bennet *Oliver Bennet *Lyndsey Bennet *Ryan Millbrook *Alicia Petrelli Etymology Olivia is an English name meaning "elf army" which has absolutely no meaning to her personally whatsoever. She may have been after her uncle, Oliver Bennet, although obviously given the female version of the name. The similarity in the names may also explain why she is nicknamed Liv. Her middle name is Natalie, and this is an Italian name meaning "Christ's Birthday" which also has no relevance to her. Her twin sister was going to be called Natalie, until it was decided Leah sounded better. Bennet is a Latin surname and means "Blessed". History & Future When Olivia and Leah are small children, roughly 6 or 7 years old and before the birth of all of their other siblings, their family will be forced to go into hiding after their mother fails to infiltrate a group of villains and her idenity is discovered. Olivia will accidentally delete the defences keeping them hidden, and the group will then find her. Her aunt Abbie will realise what has happened and will teleport there to protect Olivia, but the child will be fatally injured in the fight. Abbie will realise then that Olivia will have manifested phoenix mimicry, and she will kill her quickly so that Olivia can revive without pain. However, Leah and their parents will then return, and misunderstand the situation. Leah will manifest DNA Mimicry. She will shift into her aunt's form and travel back in time to kill Abbie, in order to save Olivia in future. She will delete Abbie's existence. However, time will not changed, since then Noah will simply take his twin sister's place in events, making the exact same calls. Abbie will eventually be saved when Olivia is sent back in time to explain what had happened, and then the deletion is reversed by Emma Parkman Jnr, in an alternate timeline accessed using a portal. When Olivia is nine years old, her parents will have two more children, Aidan and Ava Bennet, in 2039. Shortly afterwards, Gabriella will give birth to Campbell and Aurea in 2041. Only a year later, they will have another set of twins, Everett and Myles Bennet. The couple's fifth set of twins will be born in 2045 and will be named Kara and Taylor Bennet. In 2047, the couple will have their final set of twins, Alyssa and Elliot Bennet. Four years later, Gabriella will give birth to their final child, Flynn Bennet, in 2051. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters